Dice ( We On Be The Shield )
by bunnytae
Summary: Kau tepat mengataiku sialan, karena aku disini bukan ditugaskan untuk membuat dunia perdamai tapi untuk membuat kehancuran serta kejahatan. Dunia tidak akan pernah hidup dalam perdamaian, tidak akan. Gomawo Jungkook-ah kau sudah terlibat dalam kehancuran dunia '
Dice ( We On Be The Shield ) BTS Fanfic

Yoongipark Begins_

Buk.. Buk.. Buk..

" Rasakan itu! Cih, jika kau berani melawan kami lagi kau akan mati detik itu juga " ucap Wonwoo tak lupa dengan meludahi wajah Jungkook dengan tepat.

" Awas saja jika kau mengadu! Aku tidak akan segan segan meremukkan tulang serta merobek mulutmu saat itu terjadi " ucap Seungcheol -teman Wonwoo- menendang kaki Jungkook hingga ia jatuh tersungkur .

" Ah, apa kalian sudah selesai berbicara dengannya? Jika sudah minggir aku perlu bicara dengan sibrengsek ini ! " Mingyu berjalan kearah Jungkook dengan kedua lengannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana seragamnya . Mingyu mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di depan Jungkook yang sekarang tengah memegang lengannya kesakitan . Mingyu mengamati Jungkook diam dengan sebuah putung rokok yang belum tersentuh api di kedua belah bibirnya .

Cuh! Putung rokok itu terlepas dari belah bibirnya dan mengenai wajah Jungkook tepat . Jungkook tidak bergeming dia hanya diam mengamati apa yang akan Mingyu lakukan padanya. Mingyu dengan cepat menarik kerah baju sekolahnya mengamatinya dengan beringas .

" Jika aku bertanya boleh kau jawab jujur Jungkook-shii? " Mingyu bertanya penuh penekanan disetipa katanya dan makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kerah baju Jungkook. Jungkook hanya mengangguk terlalu lemah untuk melawan Mingyu . Rahang Mingyu mengeras menahan emosi yang sejak tadi ia tahan .

" Apa kau menyukai Suga-sunbaenim ? Jawab aku Jungkook-shii ! " Mingyu makin menatapnya beringas tatkala mendapati wajah Jungkook yang seakan mengejeknya dengan tertawa renyah yang amat kecil untuk bisa didengar.

" Jika iya memang kenapa? Kau akan memukulku? Menendangku? Atau menghabisi nyawaku sekarang? " Jungkook menjawabnya dengan susah payah menahan perih diujung bibirnya yang terbuka dan mengeluarkan darah yang sekarang sedikit mengering itu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban lanjut dari Jungkook, Mingyu segera memukul wajah Jungkook telak tepat dipelipisnya dan hampir menyentuh mata kelam Jungkook . Mingyu tidak hanya memukul Jungkook tapi juga menendangnya dan juga menyumpah serapahi Jungkook . Jungkook tidak bergeming ia hanya diam menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya .

" Kuharap kau mati sekarang juga keparat! Dunia tidak membutuhkan brengsek sepertimu " setelah mengucapkannya Mingyu dengan cepat meludahinya -lagi- dan berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian dilorong sekolah sebelah selatan yang sudah tak terpakai.

Mingyu dan teman-temannya sudah tidak terlihat setelah belok kearah tikungan kanan yang berarti ia akan pergi meninggalkan sekolah dan pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di sekolah .

Jungkook bangkit, mendudukkan dirinya dengan susah payah lalu menyandarkan punggung sempitnya untuk bersandar diloker bekas yang sudah berkarat tak tak terpakai lagi . Jungkook mengerang kesakitan saat tak sengaja kakinya menyenggol bangku yang sebelumnya -hampir- dipakai Mingyu untuk menghajarnya . Mengingat kejadian beberapa menit tadi membuatnya ingin tertawa dan muntah karena jijik dengan dirinya sendiri . Mengapa harus dengan dirinya?

\- Flashback-

Jungkook namja manis dengan senyum kelincinya itu mendengus kesal menatap Suga yang sekarang tengah membersihkan cemot di ujung bibirnya dengan tisu .

" Hyung aku bukan anak kecil lagi " Jungkook merengut lucu dan itu membuat Suga mengacak rambutnya gemas .

" Jika kau bukan anak kecil mengapa kau makan saja tidak pernah rapi eoh? Selalu saja tersisa makanan yang menempel entah diujung bibirmu atau dipakaianmu . Apa itu yang kau sebut bukan anak kecil? " Suga membuang tisu bekas itu dengan sekali lempar dan tepat masuk ditempat sampah itu tanpa meleset . Suga kembali meneruskan makannya yang sempat tertunda, belum sempat makanan itu sampai didepan mulutnya ia kembali diganggu bukan karena Jungkook dengan makannya yang tidak rapi tapi seseorang yang tak dikenalnya duduk tepat disebelah Jungkook dengan embel-embel merangkulnya.

" Eum hai Suga-sunbaenim dan hai Jungkookie " sapa namja itu ramah dengan diselingi senyum tampannya . Suga melihatnya sedikit tidak suka, sedangkan Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya malu dengan memegang ganggang sendok itu erat .

" Iya hai juga . Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi kau siapa? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? " Suga bertanya dengan nada sedikit sarkatis .

" Ah, kau belum mengenalku sunbaenim? Aku Mingyu dari kelas XII-A aku teman dari Jungkook " Mingyu sebenarnya tidak benar-benar dengan ucapannya ia melakukan itu hanya untuk menutupi kedoknya untuk lebih mengenal Suga dengan bahan empuknya yaitu Jungkook sebagai pelampias saja . Mingyu pikir Suga adalah teman dekat Jungkook jadi itulah yang membuat Mingyu menjadikan Jungkook sebagai perantaranya bersama Suga .

Jungkook masih menundukkan kepalanya senyumannya yang tadi malu-malu pudar begitu saja. Bolehkah ia berharap sedikit saja? Perlakuan Mingyu yang hanya memanfaatkannya sebagai perantara antara Suga dengan Mingyu itu sama saja memberikan sedikit demi sedikit harapan padanya . Jungkook mengakuinya jika Jungkook menyukai Mingyu .

\- Flashback Off -

Jika bukan karena ikatan sialan ini ia tidak akan merasa kesakitan ditiap malam . Jungkook dengan Suga mempunyai ikatan saudara, ya sebagai saudara kandung . Semua orang tidak mengetahuinya hanya teman Suga saja yang tahu itupun tidak menyeluruh .

Jungkook mengerang kesakitan, tatkala merasakan denyut lengannya yang semakin menjadi . Jungkook merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa, mungkin jika perasaan ini tidak terjadi ia akan melawannya tapi berbanding terbalik ia terlalu jatuh dalam pesona seorang Mingyu sekali menatap matanya membuatnya tak dapat berkutik barang sedetikpun .

Jungkook harus melupakan perasaannya membuangnya jauh-jauh sebelum ia semakin jatuh terperangkap dalam pesona Mingyu .

Hari ini mungkin sedikit demi sedikit rasa benci mulai tumbuh, ia benci jika ia dikatakan lemah ia kuat ia tidak lemah, ia benci dikatakan bocah ia bukan bocah ia sudah dewasa, ia benci ketika ia diam tak berkutik ketika ia dipukul ia benci itu semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan sifat aslinya .

Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya, sedikit terseok saat berjalan menuju tasnya yang berada di sebrangnya. Jungkook menggendong tas punggungnya sebelah lengan saja tidak kedua-duanya. Jungkook meringis merasakan denyut pada kakinya, berjalan dengan timpang dan sedikit menyeret kaki karena tak kuat menahan rasa sakit pada kakinya ketika melangkah.

Ting.. Ting.. Ting..

Bunyi denting handphone itu memecah keheningan malam dikoridor yang Jungkook lewati . Jungkook berhenti berjalan, berhenti didepan loker berkarat yang berjejr rapi dikoridor ruangan. Jungkook menyerngit dahi, seingatnya ia tidak membawa handphone hari ini tapi mengapa ia dapat mendengar bunyi denting handphone disekitarnya.

Jungkook menoleh kearah kiri, ia tidak menemukan apapun disana hanya jendela usang tanpa kaca yang utuh yang ia lihat lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan menatap sebentar disalah satu loker yang didalamnya seperti cahaya yang berkelap kelip . Jungkook mendekat membukanya dengan sedikit menariknya karena loker itu penuh karat dan kemungkinan susah untuk dibuka secara pelan .

Clekk. Loker itu terbuka, menampilkan handphone putih yang berkelap kelip dan bergetar itu . Jungkook memungutnya melihatnya sebentar lalu membolak-balikkan handphone itu untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik handphone putih itu .

Tring..

Bunyi pesan masuk itu mengejutkan Jungkook yang sedang mencari petunjuk siapa pemilik handphone ini .Jungkook membukanya lalu membaca isi pesannya yang membuatnya mengerutkan dahinya.

' Selamat datang di Progam kami '

' Dan selamat bergabung bersama kami . Dice '

\- To Be Continued -


End file.
